Here There Are Lives Untold
by pyrebi
Summary: Sometimes the world just isn't as it seems. And yet sometimes it is.


Bahaha, please have another horror-laced AU. This one just came out of nowhere and started beating me in the brain--it was written before I even had a chance to think about it. I think it's a rather darker view of the series, but I don't know. Maybe it's just cheesy as hell. Er, spoilers through the end of season three. You may think they're vague, you may think they're explicit. Use your own judgment when reading. Thanks for giving the story a shot!

--

**Here There Are Lives Untold**

--

They find Sam Winchester in Vermont, in a dingy motel room rented under the name Peter Gunn. Mr. Gunn rented the room for three nights and wasn't gone by noon on the fourth day.

And—technically, though they don't like to admit it—it is the maid who finds him first.

--

These are the facts. Not what _they_ know, not what _Sam_ knew, but the honest-to-god facts. You go ahead and decide the truth of the matter afterwards (truth is subjective, if you haven't heard), but all you're being told is one-hundred-percent actuality.

Hell, sometimes truth _ain't_ stranger than fiction.

--

**Fact: Mary Winchester dies in a fire on November 2****nd****, 1983.**

It is an accident. A wire shorts in Sam's nursery, and Mary is asleep in a rocking chair when it happens. John Winchester awakes when the fire alarm starts blaring and grabs Sam when he can't rouse his wife. By the time he's given the infant to his other son, Dean, the entryway to the nursery is impassable. The responding firefighters have to drag him out of the house, where he'd been beating wet blankets against the flames in an effort to reach Mary.

She does not survive the blaze.

_Coroner's report, cause of death:_ Smoke inhalation.

--

**Fact: John Winchester never settles down again.**

From the ages of four to seventeen, records show Sam Winchester attending a total of twenty-one different institutions. The longest enrollment is five completed quarters at Eastside Elementary in Marietta, GA during the 1991-1992 and 1992-1993 academic years.

Record of John Winchester is shown on forty-three payrolls from 1984 to 2006, with the vast majority of employers being in the car-service industry. There are several hundred other employers, but they just don't care enough to enter some obvious drifter into their books.

Social Services is called twelve times during Sam's school days, but by the time any worker responds, all they find is a hastily-abandoned extended-stay motel room with a few forgotten socks and maybe a box of Cheerios on the counter.

--

**Fact: Sam Winchester is accepted to Stanford University on full scholarship.**

Sam receives a 35 on his ACT (36 English, 34 Math, 35 Science, 36 Reading) and a 1550 on his SAT (790 Critical Reading, 760 Math). Sam always tests well. He is also salutatorian of his graduating class and plays on the All-State soccer team his junior year.

Later study on the tax forms sent in to the IRS so that Sam would be eligible for scholarships and grants show that Sam himself had forged them. As would be expected, he did so nearly flawlessly.

--

**Fact: Jessica Lee Moore dies in a fire on November 2****nd****, 2005.**

When questioned, several of Jessica's female friends mention the deceased's growing concerns over what she called "Sam's headaches." Sam had, in fact, been growing more and more agitated throughout the month of October, culminating in an almost totally antisocial behavior by the beginning of November. Records in the office of a university counselor show that Jessica had called and made an appointment for Sam for the following Monday.

She is found in the bedroom she shared with live-in boyfriend Sam, charred almost beyond recognition. Sam had already fled the scene. Forensic work shows that the fire had been started intentionally, perhaps in an attempt to disguise the mutilation of the body.

_Coroner's report, cause of death:_ major organ failure following a fourteen-inch wound inflicted across the abdomen.

--

**Fact: Sam Winchester has a brother named Dean.**

Dean Winchester is enrolled in preschool in Lawrence, KS for one year before his mother's death. Afterwards he attends fourteen different schools before dropping out permanently at the age of seventeen. Records of Dean's activities following this event are sporadic at best: his name appears on a handful of payrolls and one hepatitis immunization report from Wirt County, WV.

He is spotted accompanying his brother on several occasions following the November 2nd death of Sam's girlfriend Jessica Moore. He is present during Sam's ritualistic murders in Blackwater Ridge, Lake Manitoc, Toledo, St. Louis, and a dozen other cities across the United States.

Dean Winchester is killed after his car is struck by an out-of-control semi truck in rural Missouri. He suffers a great deal of bodily damage and is medevacced to South Dakota where he lies comatose for three days before cardiac arrest seizes him and the attending staff are unable to resuscitate. Sam, who was less severely injured in the crash, had provided false identities to the personnel and is able to escape before law enforcement is aware of his presence. Dean's body vanishes from the morgue when Sam flees.

_Coroner's report, cause of death:_ massive head and organ trauma following an automobile accident.

--

**Fact: John Winchester dies while Dean was comatose.**

John, who was also a passenger during the crash that claimed his eldest son's life, is admitted to the same hospital as his sons to treat minor injuries, including a fractured arm and several lacerations. Discoloration is also discovered on his wrists and ankles in accordance to the bruising patterns of one bound for multi-hour stretches.

John's body is found in the hospital basement by a member of the janitorial staff, more than twelve hours after his death. It later goes missing from the morgue.

_Coroner's report, cause of death:_ heart failure caused by multiple gunshot wounds to the chest.

--

**Fact: Sam Winchester is placed on the FBI's Most Wanted List**.

Charges include first-, second-, and third-degree murder; vehicular manslaughter; aggravated assault; impersonating an officer of the law; fraud; and grave desecration.

His MO is killing his victim through either blade-inflicted wounds or gunfire, then ritualistically sprinkling the body with salt and incinerating it using gasoline or lighter fluid, although it does vary.

--

**Fact: Sam Winchester is captured by law enforcement a total of three times**.

_Maryland_ – Sam is apprehended in a motel room by local authorities. Interrogation transcripts note that he spoke of Dean in present tense, actually asking after him twice. He kills an officer and escapes en route to a facility in Missouri.

_Arkansas_ – Sam is apprehended during a botched robbery. Several guards notice him speaking at length to nobody in particular, and one describes it as "listening to only half of a conversation." Sam complains of headaches and a psychologist is called in. The first confirmed instance of mental illness is documented when, after some prodding, Sam explains that he is psychic and has headaches whenever he has visions. He also details his family history as such: _in 1983, his mother is killed by a demon; his father spends the next twenty-two years hunting it, teaching him and his brother to also hunt the supernatural; he leaves for college to attempt normality and reenters the hunting lifestyle after the same demon kills his girlfriend; his brother is near death following another encounter with the demon, and his father makes a deal with the demon for his brother's life; he and his brother are continuing to hunt the demon._

During the entire session, Sam occasionally pauses as if listening to something and then utters something contextless. When asked about this behavior, Sam impatiently states that he's talking to Dean. While imprisoned, he kills several inmates and escapes just before transfer to a federal prison.

_Colorado_ – Sam is apprehended by Special Agent Victor Henriksen in a hotel room. Henriksen is tipped off by a woman whom Sam has been stalking, insisting that she has stolen something from him. Sam appears more agitated than usual, claiming that everyone in the small county jail where he is being kept is in extreme danger.

The mother of the resident secretary, Nancy Fitzgerald, reports that her daughter called her shortly before midnight and had been unnerved by Sam's increasing hysteria as he explained that a horde of demons was descending upon the jail.

Sam escapes shortly before transportation to a federal facility. Some staff are found with injuries similar to being beaten to death; others are killed in the explosions following Sam's break for freedom. The destruction of the jail and the deaths of all involved persons are documented as being caused by setting alight the gas flowing from a misdirected line.

--

**Fact: Sam Winchester has a confidant in Robert Singer.**

Bobby Singer, owner of Singer Auto Savage, has been a Winchester family friend since the late 1980s. Following the murder of Jessica Moore in 2005, he became an informer on the activities and whereabouts of Sam Winchester, leading to several near-captures and many solved cases.

Sam becomes much more cautious following his escape from Colorado, but continues contacting Bobby. According to transcripts of telephone calls, Sam believes the demon who killed his mother and girlfriend is dead (resulting in a loss of his visions), but that he also died. Sam believes Dean traded his soul for Sam's life, and that Dean now has only a year to live. As the year progresses, Sam's calls become more and more frantic, begging for Bobby to find a way to break Dean's deal.

At one point Bobby asks what Sam did with Dean's body after her stole it from the morgue, leading to enraged and incoherent shouting from Sam. No calls follow for two months.

A call made in the late spring of 2008 gives rise to hope for Sam's sanity when he tells Bobby that Dean is dead. However, he is only referring to the conclusion of the demon's deal and continues to ask for Bobby's help on breaking Dean's soul out of hell.

One of the final calls has Sam telling Bobby that his visions have returned, worse than before, but that he now controls them. He is hunting demons by first getting a mental picture of their as-of-yet-uncommitted atrocities. He is still looking for a way to retrieve Dean from hell.

--

**Fact: Sam Winchester is found dead in a motel room in Vermont.**

On August 5th, 2009, Sam Winchester is discovered by custodian Alison Weaver when she keys into his room to do the cleaning. He was supposed to have checked out that morning. She didn't attempt to check for life, as the room's air conditioner was broken and he had obviously been dead for at least two days.

Local police are called, then FBI. An autopsy confirms that the body is, in fact, Sam Winchester. At the time of his officially announced death, he had been wanted for murder for three years and nine months. He was twenty-six years old. His total known body count is in the thirties, although authorities believe it may be higher. His motive goes down as paranoia brought on by severe untreated mental issues.

_Coroner's report, cause of death:_ aneurism.


End file.
